


Keep your eyes on me

by theolpha



Series: On the road to Bottom!Derek [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Bottom!Stiles, Cock Rings, Comeplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Student!Stiles, Top!Derek, bottom!Derek, just fingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theolpha/pseuds/theolpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Stiles, I won’t be here in two weeks because I…</em> Stiles didn’t really pay attention to the end of this sentence. All he can think about was that with his roommate away, his boyfriend Derek would be able to visit him.</p><p>OR </p><p>Stiles is away studying at college and he hasn’t got the chance to see Derek in three months. And then, when Derek comes, they have reunion sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep your eyes on me

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by [whaat-evenn](http://whaat-evenn.tumblr.com/) and [castielshipklaine](http://castielshipklaine.tumblr.com/). Thanks a lot guys, because without you, it wouldn't be that good!  
> Some parts aren't beta'd, so please be nice. Any remaining mistakes are only mine.
> 
> First time writting something in English, and first time writting porn. Don't be mean please.

If Stiles was asked to describe college with one word, he would choose awesome. For him, there was no other way to describe it: he had a cool roommate in his dorm, a handful of good friends, and was more sociable than when he was in Beacon Hills. He went to parties every so often, as long as he didn’t have too much homework to do, which was not often. It was awesome even if Stiles had to leave his dad and all his childhood friends to go there. But Skype was invented for a reason right? His dad was kind of awkward with using new technology and after three attempts to log in, he gave up. Scott did try to explain it in detail, but he also gave up after half an hour. So, the Sheriff decided to just call his son every once in a while. 

There was another man who had a problem with new technology but with this one, Stiles knew how to deal and that’s how his beautiful boyfriend came to see him each time he missed him. Like today, for example. After about three months without seeing each other, but with a lot of calls, Derek was back on campus to see Stiles. Exams and crazy werewolf events kept them busy and made impossible for them to visit each other. 

They were on a date, in a restaurant about half an hour away from the campus. It was lovely; Derek gave Stiles some updates about the pack, what was up in Beacon Hills, how his dad was from Derek’s point of view and other stuff. Stiles listened to the news with interest, he was happy and the fact that his mouth was full of curly fries had nothing to do with it. The whole time, their legs were intertwined and Stiles couldn’t wait anymore to go back to his dorm, and touch Derek in inappropriate ways. 

-

“Derek, I can’t wait anymore. I swear I’m too horny. Please do something,” Stiles pouted and turned his head to Derek who was calmly driving, absolutely not affected by what was happening next to him. It was as if he couldn’t smell Stiles, as if it hadn’t been three whole months since he had been able to touch Stiles. So, Stiles placed his right palm over his obvious bulge as his left hand reached for Derek’s, seeking his attention.

“I can smell it Stiles, but once again, I won’t do anything in here. I don’t want my Camaro to smell like sex forever,” he looked quickly at Stiles, his gaze going from his eyes, to his mouth and then back to his eyes. His bulge didn’t even receive a little glimpse before Derek returned his attention on the road again. “And we won’t be able to move in here.”

“You are wrong big Alpha. I know it would be very hot. Just imagine it,” Stiles shifted his position on his passenger seat so he was facing his boyfriend. “A reminder of me, sweating on your seat while you are doing dirty things to me. I know it would be hot! Your car would smell like hot crazy sex… With me.” Without waiting for Derek’s reaction, he returned to his initial position. “And just so you know, I’m very flexible.” He removed his hand so as not to have any physical contact with Derek. He kept his hands off himself too, resting both of them of the armrests and looking through the window.

“Do you think it would be hot for any member of the pack to smell you and sex in MY car? Because I don’t.” 

Since the constant going back and forth had started, the pack sort of suspected that something was going on between the two, but they never brought it up, and everyone seemed to be okay with that. Well, if them knowing meant that Stiles could have sex in the Camaro, he wasn’t happy with the fact that no one wanted to bring it up.

“Seriously Derek, I really don’t care about them right now.” He looked at Derek quickly, let his mouth fall open and crossed his arms over his chest, obviously displeased to know that they wouldn’t be having sex until they were back on campus and in his room. He was starting to get hard again. When he saw Derek raising an unimpressed eyebrow, Stiles let a grunt escape his mouth and paid attention on the road. Derek smiled and it was his time to reach for Stiles’ hand.

“Let me drive you safe back to your dorm first and then, I promise to take care of you.” He pulled Stiles’ hand near his mouth and kissed it lightly, before releasing it to reach for Stiles bulge and rest his right hand on it, pressing a little on the hard cock. “In every way possible.”

He smiled at Stiles who then placed his hand over Derek’s not wanting him to retract it and pushed his head back against the headrest as he closed his eyes and drew little circles with his finger over Derek’s hand. He couldn’t wait to get back to his room.

-

Derek parked his car in the parking lot near Stiles’ dorm, and hurried to join his boyfriend who was already walking toward his room. He took stiles’ hand, and they kept walking on. On their way, Stiles told Derek that his roommate was gone for some obscure reason. Actually, his roommate explained to him in detail why he couldn’t be there that week but as soon as Stiles heard the news, his brain only focused on the things they would be able to do, if Derek could make it and come to see him. 

They didn’t have much of time alone on the campus, the only way they could have fun was when Stiles was back in Beacon Hills. But being back means spending time with his father, with Scott, and trying not to smell like Derek when he was around werewolves. When Derek told him he would be coming, Stiles wanted to make it a memorable visit. He spent a little time on the Internet, looking for something to purchase for the crazy sex he had planned. He’d received it about five days later and the little object had been waiting in the drawer near Stiles’ bed. Tonight would be its night. 

But first, Stiles had to set the mood. He had barely entered his room before he was on Derek, pressing their mouths together. He caught Derek by surprise, even though he thought that wasn’t possible. Stiles slightly opened his mouth when Derek pushed his tongue right inside. He wasn’t off guard for too long, Stiles thought. But it was okay, because that was his plan for tonight. They moved to the bed blindly and Stiles pushed Derek onto it, breaking their kiss at the same time.

Derek was lying on his back, and Stiles was over him. Derek started to work at Stiles’ fabric to unbuttoned his shirt, and once finished, he saw that Stiles didn’t wear his usual number of layers. This meant that he was secretly, okay maybe not so secretly, hoping for this kind of events. When he realized it, he pulled Stiles and allowed himself to bite a little at the flesh where Stile’s shoulder met his neck knowing that it would easily be hidden by his clothes. He soon went to Stiles’ trousers and opened the button and the fly. Nothing more, before he switched his position with his boyfriend. Derek was on top and stepped out of the bed to slide off Stiles’ trouser. He removed his own clothes almost in a heartbeat and went on the bed again, fully naked. He put a kiss on Stiles’ cock over the fabric of his gray boxer, while Stiles slid his fingers in Derek’s hair to keep him here, and he was more than happy to comply. After about five minutes, his werewolf’s nose smelled a scent he knew way too well. He removed his head, and saw a little spot darker where Stiles’ cock head was resting. Dressed like that, there was no way to misinterpret the pants escaping from his mouth. Stiles’ pupils were huge and Derek abandoned this part of his body to be focused on his face. He kissed him softly, as if he only realized that he hadn’t seen him in three mouths. After the kiss, Stiles circled Derek’s chest in his arms and they stayed like this for a moment. Derek belonged in Stiles’ arms. He pressed lazy kisses in Stiles neck, petting his hair at the same time. As amazing as this moment was, Stiles decided to push Derek on his side, and to go back to their initial position, finally removing his boxer. He straddled Dereks’ chest, and lowered himself so he could kiss his boyfriend again. Derek used Stiles distracted state to slide his hand in the drawer in order to get the lube to finger Stiles like they used to. He would prep him and then fuck him. Stiles had other plans however. He didn’t want it to be “like they use to do”. Tonight, Stiles would ride him, and be in charge of everything or at least, mostly everything. But as Dereks’ hand was searching for the bottle, he grabbed something completely different. He tried to identify the object just by touching it but he lost focus and stopped kissing Stiles who immediately knew that something was going on. He turned his head to where Derek’s hand was, closed his eyes and rest his forehead on Derek’s chest. He had totally forgotten about the sex-toy.

“Well, do I need to embarrass myself and explain?” He let his head fall, absolutely not wanting to meet Derek’s eyes right now. Actually, he wasn’t really afraid as he bought this for him, but he should at least have let him know before. So when Derek slid his second hand under Stiles’ chin in order to tilt his head, the only thing he saw was a grin on Derek’s face. 

“Is this for you, or for me?” Derek pulled his hand out of the drawer with the cock ring in it. He took a quick look at it then focused rapidly on Stiles again, waiting for his answer.

“I bought it for you, but it can totally be for me if you’re not totally comfortable with it yet.” He sat up on Dereks’ chest, gauging his expression and trying to read it. Derek seemed to consider the idea for two seconds until he suddenly put the cock ring in Stiles hand. 

“If it’s for me, I should have it.” 

Stiles opened his eyes wide, but inside of him he was just relieved that Derek was up for this. They had never used sex toys before but when Stiles found out that Derek would be coming, he thought that it was a good idea to change their routine and Derek seemed okay with it. He slid down Derek’s body moving his hips from right to left, and kept going down until he was sat on Derek’s lap. He unbuttoned the ring, and put it on Derek without much more warning. Then he froze. “You know how it works right?”

“Not really. You’re the expert with research, just teach me.” He put his hand on his cock which was not completely hard at the moment. He needed Stiles to change that if he wanted to be fucked. Maybe this addition was something to help him to get hard faster. 

“Right. Well, according to the Internet, it’s supposed to hold your orgasm for a little longer.” As he spoke, Stiles removed Derek’s hand to replace it with his own and started to stroke Derek lazily, adding: “And as I picture what I’m about to do to you, I’m going to make you so hard, that this cock ring would barely be able to restrain you. If it’s okay with you?

Derek was very okay with this, and couldn’t wait for Stiles to start. The hand on his cock was already making him hard. Stiles was more than talented at hand jobs. “I”m okay with anything as long as you’re the one doing it to me.” And with those words, Stiles put the cock ring on Derek and crawled up Dereks’ body to kiss him passionately, once again.  
He cupped Derek’s face and took his bottom lip between his teeth pulling at it a little. It made Derek moan and Stiles would never have enough of that sound, ever. So he kept going on. He released Derek’s lip and pressed a little chaste kiss on his mouth, then on his cheek, on his jaw and his neck. Then he crawled down a little bit again and went for his right nipple. He started to kiss it as if it was Dereks’ mouth. He licked it; bit it as he ran a finger over the other. Every time Stiles used his teeth, Derek hissed a little and he put a hand in Stiles’ hair to keep him in place. He was already feeling his cock hardening and maybe it was thanks to the cock ring, or just thanks to Stiles. He didn’t really know right then as the only thing that his brain seemed to be thinking about was the sensation of Stiles’ tongue on his nipple. 

The right one was hard and swollen and Stiles decided that it was the right time to change and go for the left. He did the same thing and resumed his tongue’s journey to Derek sensitive member. A kiss on his navel and he went back again. His two hands were on Derek’s thighs and Derek was on his elbows to see Stiles. After three months seeing Stiles behind his webcam, on Skype (when Scott planed werewolf sessions with the pack), he needed to see him directly and wasn’t yet ready to break the eye contact with Stiles. Stiles who was playing with his balls, once biting it lightly, once sucking it, even licking it. He slid his right hand up to Derek’s cock, and started to stroke it again. It was slow at first. He pulled his foreskin up before placing his hand down the base, brushing the cock ring, and exposing his dick-head. It was obscene and beautiful at the same time, and Stiles fought the urge to say it out loud. 

Derek put his head back on the pillow, his pants becoming louder with time. Stiles was great, and the way he used his mouth was absolutely mind blowing. He stroked a little faster with his right hand, as his mouth left his balls and went to rest on Derek’s thigh, biting at the flesh there. He lifted his hand in order to meet Derek’s mouth, and let his fingers slide into it. He wanted Derek to slick them with saliva, and Derek didn’t need to hear it to know what to do. He just sucked at Stiles’ fingers eagerly, sliding his tongue between them, gathering as much saliva as possible. When they were slick enough, Stiles removed his fingers, put his mouth on Derek’s cock and rested his right hand on Derek’s thigh again. He hollowed his cheeks and his slick fingers went to Derek’s hole.  
At first, he just traced little circles around the muscle, but soon, he started to press into it, not too much as he didn’t want to push in Derek right now. Just then, he wanted Derek to beg him for more. So he just left his fingers there, teasing. He listened to the sounds Derek was making. It was just sounds; no coherent words escaped his lips when he tried to say something. Stiles kept bowing his head up and down, trying every time to get Derek’s cock deeper in his throat. Stiles’ cock twitched as Derek pushed his hips down in order to meet Stiles fingers. “Please, Stiles.” Stiles thought that it was enough, so he pushed only one knuckle into Derek who let a long breath escaped his lungs, as if he was holding his breath the whole time.

He didn’t know if Derek would have cum without the cock ring on him. Stiles mouth was doing incredible things with Derek’s cock and it was just blowing Derek’s mind. His jaw started to ache, but he kept his lips around Derek. He knew that if Derek was happy with what he was getting now, Stiles would receive just as much attention later, maybe more. It would be worth the wait. Suddenly, he stopped every movement all at once: his mouth left Derek’s cock with a wet ‘pop’, his finger pulled out of Derek, and his right hand stopped going up and down Derek’s thigh. He couldn’t help but smile when he heard Derek whine somewhere under him. 

Normally, this stop meant that it was time to switch position. Normally, this stop meant that Stiles was going to be on his back and Derek was going to rock his world. But not tonight, so when Derek started to sit up, Stiles put a hand on his chest and pressed in order to make him lie again and resumed his actions. Derek raised his eyebrow, but didn’t fight the little pressure Stiles was putting on his chest. He knelt on the floor, and put his mouth to Derek’s hole, as if he was the one who needed to have a relaxed muscle down here. 

With his hands, he lifted Derek’s legs up in order to have better access. Derek hadn’t done much since the cock ring was put on, but Stiles didn’t complain, it was his idea. He knew what was coming next, so he tried to put his tongue in a little further, spreading Derek with his thumbs. One of Derek’s hands went to his cock to stroke it vigorously, but Stiles raised one of his own to stop Derek’s action. Hearing his breath getting louder, Stiles decided that it was time to stop to tease him. So he removed his face from where it was and took a long look at the sight before him, in order to remember it forever. 

Derek was open for him and Stiles could easily put two fingers in the hole in front of him without any lube. But it wasn’t on the program tonight. Derek’s cock was hard and red, and Stiles assumed that it was the effect of the sex toy. He was suddenly reminded of the fact that he had put a cock ring on his boyfriend. He slid one of his fingers up the length and smiled at Derek. “You okay?” Without opening his eyes, Derek nodded and let his legs fall back on the bed. Stiles straddled him again as soon as they were down and took Derek’s hands, pinning both of them around Derek’s face. He lowered his chest, and kissed Derek, once again. He was so in love with this guy. He didn’t know what he had done in a previous life to deserve him, but it must have been very good, and Derek was his reward in this life. 

“Do you want to remove it?” Derek opened his eyes, and considered the proposition for a moment. He didn’t know how long he would last with the restraint on him, so he just shook his head, intrigued to see how long it could hold him back from his climax. “I want it a little longer. But now let me do what I promised in the car.” 

Stiles arched an eyebrow suspiciously. “Which is?” Derek ran his hands up Stiles’ chest and dove one of his hands in the drawer again, to locate the tube of lube. “To take care of you.”  
The way that Stiles was rocking his hips gave him enough friction to his cock to keep it hard. It was not too much but not too little either. Stiles grabbed the tube of lube from Derek’s hand and poured some amount on Derek’s fingers. “That's good with me, very, very good.”

Derek warmed it a little in order to make it comfortable for his boyfriend. Given everything Stiles had done for him, it was his time to give back. Stiles was still on top of him but he had put his face on Dereks’ neck again and they were chest to chest. Stiles was already breathing hard, waiting for Derek’s fingers which didn’t take long to reach his hole. He spread his legs further and pushed down to meet the fingers. Derek put two fingers in at once and Stiles let a little moan escape his mouth. Derek didn’t move his fingers for a few seconds, giving Stiles time to adjust. When he felt that Stiles’ heartbeat was back to normal, he started to move them again. He pulled them nearly out, before pushing them back inside. Stiles met every thrust, and his cock was rubbing against Derek’s abs as he did so. 

But soon, the friction was too much so Derek used his free hand to replace his cock. He pulled it in order to place it in the crook of Stiles’ ass, between his cheeks. His boyfriend wasn’t ready for his cock yet, and Derek began to feel the effect of the cock ring as he felt his orgasm coming. But he won’t be coming. Not yet, not until Stiles was ready too. Stiles kept moving his hips to put Derek’s fingers deeper and deeper. Then, he tilted his head and whispered near Derek’s ear. “More.” Stiles reached behind him to put one of his own fingers in his hole and Derek found this completely obscene. If only he could see both of their disappearing inside him. 

Stiles removed his finger for a second in order to get a better angle, but the place was soon filled by another of Derek’s fingers. With three fingers, it was easier for him to find his prostate. He knew he’d found the sensitive spot thanks to the way Stiles breathed heavily on his neck, and the little hiss he let out. Stiles was fucking himself on Derek’s fingers, and finally, Derek knew that he was ready. He removed his fingers, and Stiles nipped at his lobe to protest against this loss. Derek fumbled under him and Stiles had no idea what his lover was doing. He was satisfied again when Derek’s cock took the place of his fingers. Stiles reached behind him once more to grab at Derek’s cock. He put it at his entrance, pushing down to impale himself on Derek. Derek was barely lubed but slid easily inside Stiles. God, his hole must be so open right now he thought. Touching Derek’s cock made him realize that his still has the cock ring on.

He sat up to meet Derek’s eyes once again. “Tell me when you want to take it off.” Derek nodded and enjoyed the look on Stiles’ face. He then placed a hand on Stiles’ nape and pulled his face to kiss him. It was messy, Stiles lips still a little swollen from all the action they had before, and Derek’s tongue slid into Stile’s mouth. This mouth which could do miracles. Stiles sat up again, while Derek kept his eyes closed. They had never done it like this: with Stiles riding Derek, but until now that they were doing it they both loved it. At least, they were facing. Stiles hated it when he was on his knees and Derek was behind him. It brought Derek deeper, but he preferred when he could see him. He needed to see him when they were fucking. “Der, keep your eyes on me.” Derek opened his eyes at once, looking Stiles right in the eyes. 

After three months, he needed to see Derek and memorize every sound and expression he was making in his intense pleasure. He wanted to remember these sounds when he was jacking off in his bed, thinking about Derek back in Beacon Hills, away from him. After a few thrusts where Stiles pulled down when Derek pushed up, Stiles felt his orgasm building. He looked right into Derek’s eyes and saw something which gave him the command to remove the cock ring. He sat up on Derek’s cock, being filled completely, and took a few seconds to readjust, before untying the cock ring blindly. Like that, Derek’s cock was hitting his prostate every time.  
He fell back on Derek and put the sex toy next to them. Derek thrust into him more vigorously, and Stiles soon heard a moan and felt Derek’s cum painting his insides. He was so close that it felt like it was what he needed to cum right after him. Derek was still inside of Stiles, he waited until his breathing was normal again before pulling out. His cock war still hard and he thought that it was because of the cock ring. 

Stiles, didn’t try to sit up and just reach behind him to grab Derek’s cock and to slide off it. He let the cock sit in the crook of his ass, letting the cum which was inside him drip down it. The sensation of the semen sliding out of him was magical, and Stiles loved it as much as he loved all that had happened before. Derek quickly put a finger back inside Stiles, clearly not ready yet to be out of him. He played a little with the cum still inside of Stiles, pushed back in the semen which tried to escape with his finger, and once they both had their normal breathing patterns back, he pulled out his finger. Derek buried his clean hand in Stiles’ hair, long since he came to college, and pulled him back to kiss him. It was a kiss full of passion and true love. Stiles rolled onto his right side, and stayed next to Derek.

Knowing that Stiles wouldn’t be able to walk for at least five minutes, Derek decided to get up and go to the bathroom to get a washcloth. He put some hot water on it, and went back to the bedroom. Stiles saw him coming through his heavily lidded eyes and smiled when he saw what Derek was about to do. He said that he was going to take care of him, and that’s exactly what he was doing. Derek pulled Stiles toward him, and lifted his legs while he used the washcloth to clean his ass. Once he was sure he had removed all the semen, he kissed between Stiles thigh, close enough to his hole and Stiles let a breath escape his lungs. 

Derek walked back to the bathroom, while Stiles moved back to his initial spot on the bed. He tugged up the covers, and put his head on his pillow. He saw Derek coming back once again, gave him a little space under the covers, and let him have the pillow. He rested his head on Derek’s chest, finding this pillow way better than the one he used thirty seconds previously. Derek curled an arm around Stiles and brought him closer, kissing his temple. His hand reached the cock ring , and replaced it in Stiles drawer. “We can use it anytime soon.” Stiles wasn’t asleep yet, but it wouldn’t be long.

Sex was awesome, but fucking exhausting, especially with Derek. He didn’t know when he would be able to see his boyfriend again, but he knew one thing for sure, he would have to buy another sex toy, if it would mean they could have as much fun as that night. He felt asleep thinking about next time, and other kinks he had, like multiple orgasms and delayed orgasms.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me [here](http://tueloup.tumblr.com/) if you want to know who’s hiding behind this. Come say hi.  
> Please let me know if I forgot to put some tag.


End file.
